Fairly Family Odd Guy
by CMelt33
Summary: This is a crossover of Family Guy and Fairly Odd Parents where Timmy learns of the effects of being under the influence of weed.


Timmy had just returned home from school at 3:45 pm as he walks through the door with his pink backpack and green sunglasses on Timmy was making his way up the stairs he overheard a conversation with his babysitter Vicki, his mom and dad. As he continues walking he listens at the top of the stairs. Timmy waits until the conversation is over.

"Vicki thanks again for watching Timmy this afternoon while we go to the clown convention we'll be back around 12 o'clock sharp!" said Mom.

"If you need anything you know you can always give us a call" Dad says as he reaches for the door.

Mom sniffles and quickly turns to Vicki asking hysterically. "What is that smell?"

Vicki starts to blush quickly responding "What smell?"

Mr. Turner turns back around "Yeah it smells like… It can't be, is that OG Kush?"

Mom laughs and quickly turns and looks at Vicki "You brought drugs in this house?"

Vicki stunned responds saying "No Never. I would never do anything like that Mrs. Turner!"

Dad quickly reaches for her jacket and quickly yells "Well then what is this pack of joints doing in your jacket?"

Mr. and Mrs. Turner "I'm sorry I came into your house with drugs and I promise it will never happen again." Vicki says.

Timmy giggles.

"You bet it won't or that's your ass!" shouts Mom and Dad as they chuckle running towards the door.

Vicki exhale in relief as she walks back to the couch where her jacket was lying. She goes into her pocket reaching for the pack of joints and notices that they're missing. It seems as if Mr. and Mrs. Turner bolted out of the door with them as they left and Vicki had no clue. Timmy hurdles to his room full of thoughtful ideas.

Cosmo, Wanda hurry! Timmy yells.

Cosmo and Wanda poofs into his room "Yes Timmy?" they exclaim.

"Cosmo, Wanda what's a joint?" He asks.

Cosmo quickly laughs as Wanda nudges him.

Wanda then goes into saying "Timmy I don't think you're ready to know about all of that now."

Timmy responds in frustration "Well if you won't tell me willingly…

"I wish I knew what a joint was" Timmy blurts.

Cosmo quickly raises his wand and grants the wish.

Timmy finds himself inside Cosmo and Wanda fishbowl.

Timmy asks, "Why are we here Cosmo?"

Cosmo goes on saying "You wanted to know what a joint is right Timmy"

Timmy responds "Yes"

Cosmo goes on to explaining the concept of a joint. Timmy sits there listening attentively becoming more and more enthused about the concept, creating a giddiness surge through his body.

"Wow Cosmo a joint sound like a real cool experience." Timmy states

Cosmo laughs and says, "That's why they call me Cosmo."

Timmy shrugs "Who cares?"

"Where can I get one from?"

Cosmo starts to explain as Wanda poofs in shackled with chains and her mouth duct taped. Timmy wishes for her shackles to be removed.

Wanda then yells Cosmo you idiot "He's a child, why would you tell him about weed and all of the effects it could have on a person's mind?"

Wanda continues explaining the side of effects and things that could happened under the influence. Also, she goes into explanation of the gram scale explaining the prices of each.

"Now Timmy weed is a drug, that is illegal in almost 40 states." Wanda says.

Wanda continues, "The first time you smoke this drug will take your mind on a dangerous adventure that escapes all things that are deemed true in reality."

"Also, Timmy you can find weed just about anywhere. You know your friend AJ?"

Timmy replies "Yes."

Wanda say, "He grows and sells his own weed from his basement."

Timmy ecstatically says, "No way Wanda I never knew."

Wanda says, "But you'rex too young to experience that sorry kiddo."

Timmy says "Woaaah! Wanda no Cosmo just told me you'll see elephant gargling cotton balls while ice skating."

"Same thing" Cosmo says.

"Wanda, I remembered you said an eighth of weed is 3.5 grams, right?" Timmy asks.

Wanda respond in great grief "Yes."

"Well I wish for an eighth of weed!" Timmy shouts

Cosmo and Wanda raises wand and Poof! Timmy now possesses an eighth of weed.

Timmy smells it and shouts "Yuck, why does it smell like a porta potty?"

Wanda say sarcastically "You get what you wish for, you wish for weed now you got it! "

Timmy examines the bag and ponders the thought of what do I do with this?

Timmy asks, "Uh Wanda what do I do with this?"

Wanda quickly responds, "You smoke it dufus!"

"What do you smoke it Wanda?" Timmy asks

Cosmo in the background biting his nails anxiously screams "Timmy just wish for a joint roller or even better wish for rolled joints."

Timmy yells, "Great Idea Cosmo"

"Wanda, I wish this weed was rolled in joints" Timmy says.

Cosmo poofs turns into a green lighter and the experience begins.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda begin smoking the joints passing them around the fishbowl in rotation, as they notice Vicki storms into Timmy's room.

"Twerp?" Vicki yells

No reply.

Vicki then starts to smell around the room noticing that it smells like a burning blunt and she sees smoke coming from the fish bowl.

"Oh my God Timmy your fish are on fire!" Vicki screams

"Wait is that my weed. Timmy your fish are smoking my weed… I mean. Never mind" Vicki says.

As Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy indulge in the joint Timmy starts to notice things are starting to get a little weird. His body feels gravitate and he starts to see the elephant swimming around the fish bowl. Timmy starts freaking out and Cosmo and Wanda start to panic! Cosmo and Wanda poofs the three of them out of the fish bowl trying to relax Timmy but that was to no avail.

"Timmy are you okay?" asks Wanda.

Timmy darts out of the room and runs for the stairs as Cosmo and Wanda follows Timmy.

Cosmo yells, "TIMMY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Wanda responds, "Stop him!"

Poof!

Cosmo and Wanda straddle Timmy down on his bed and turns on Family Guy.

Timmy lays on the bed and somehow falls asleep, but when he wakes up he notices that he is no longer in Dansville anymore. Timmy is now awoken by a talking baby and a very stout white dog.

"Well Brian what do we have here?" Stewie asks.

Brian responds, "I don't know Stewie but he smells like a zoo!"

Timmy jumps up and is startled!

"Cosmo, Wanda! Where are you?"

Poof!

"Yes Timmy." They respond in unison.

"What in the devil?" Stewie yells as he pulls out his laser gun!

"Someone is going to explain what is going on and how these two cheeseballs just magically appeared in here." says Stewie.

Wanda screams "Cosmo do something!"

Cosmo bust out in laughter and says, "Freeze nobody moves!" as he changes into a police officer.

Timmy bursts out into laughter!

Stewie asks "What in the deuce is so funny?"

Timmy then replies, "The talking baby has a football head."

Timmy and Cosmo begins to laugh harder.

Stewie begins to fire burning a patch out of Cosmo hair.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda begin cracking up with extremely loud laughter.

Brian asks, "Is that marijuana I smell?"

Cosmo replies "You're damn right that's some weed you're smelling!"

Stewie then yells, "How do you come into my house and not offer any?"

Timmy yawns.

Timmy then says, "Cosmo, Wanda let's blow this popsicle stand… I wish we were back in Dansville."

Poof! The wish is granted.

Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Brian, and Stewie are now back in Timmy's room. They somehow drift off into another nap cause them to sleep past the time Timmy's parents return home. When Timmy Cosmo and Wanda awake they notice life in Dansville is in disarray.

Timmy turns on the TV.

News Anchor says, "Good Evening Dansville, we would like to first give the highest praise to the new dictator Stewie Griffin."

Timmy baffles, "Cosmo, Wanda Isn't that football head from the dream and why am I so hungry?"

Cosmo says, "Yeah Timmy that is him and where is my hair?"

Wanda giggles.

Mom and Dad yell, "Timmy were home are you up yet we brought you our leftovers!"

Timmy gets up and looks out the window what he notices is miraculous, Dansville is no longer Dansville. Stewie turned the city into a replica of Quahog and Stewie put out a decree. He's requiring all fairies to report to his office where he can use the magic for ultimate world domination. Timmy face is upon every wanted poster and is now publically known to have fairies. Quickly Timmy calls Cosmo and Wanda and makes a wish.

Timmy yells, "I wish we never smoked that joint!"

Poof!

The world is restored to its naturally position and there is no more Stewie and Brian.

The End.


End file.
